Sunshine
by OnceUponASunsetDream
Summary: Bruce has been gone for a while and his eldest and his youngest have forged a bond he didn't expect. Pure brotherly fluff.


I haven't actually read the comics with Damian, actually I haven't read any comics no matter how much I would love to and so what I'm going off for these stories is basically TV shows and other fanfics I read. Not entirely sure if this is correct. Nah. Whatever. I love Damian, he's awesome and I love the relationship Dick and Damian share.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bruce hadn't been back for long and Dick was still venturing into the night as Batman with Damian as his Robin while Bruce recuperated and got used to his familiar surroundings. He lay in bed late one night, unable to sleep and listening to his sons return from patrol and retire to their respective rooms, just a few doors down from his own. He jumped as he heard a harsh cry coming from down the hall. He leapt out of bed and cracked his door open just in time to see a dishevelled looking Damian padding down the hall and vanishing silently into Dick's room.

Confused, Bruce followed his youngest son to his eldest son's room and peered through the crack in the slightly opened door. Damian was standing beside Dick's bed, reaching hesitantly for the elder's shoulder. Dick stirred and turned his head, eyes opening to reveal sleep hazed blue orbs. "Mm, Dami?" he murmured thickly.

Damian didn't say a word but sniffled softly as if trying to prevent the sound from escaping. Dick sat up, looking more awake now, he reached for Damian's face and wiped away what must have been tears. "Oh Dami, did you have another nightmare?" Dick murmured kindly.

Damian nodded faintly and edged forward barely an inch. Dick shifted in the bed and held his arms out. Without the hesitation or scorn Bruce was expecting, Damian scrambled onto the large bed and into Dick's arms, forcing the elder to lay back on his pillows so the ten year old could curl up against his chest with the strong muscled arms holding him tightly.

Bruce watched, startled as Damian practically melted into Dick's embrace. "Does he hate me?" Damian asked in a barely heard whisper. "Does father hate me?"

Bruce only just managed to stop himself from stumbling back in shock. His son thought he hated him? Evidently Dick felt the same. "Hate you? Bruce doesn't hate you Dami. He loves you, you're his son."

"That doesn't mean he can't hate me. Mother hated me."

Dick pressed a lingering kiss to Damian's temple. "Bruce could never hate you Dami." Dick paused, running a gentle soothing hand through Damian's dark locks. _"I_ love you Dami."

Damian looked up at him. "You say that a lot. Why?"

Dick smiled. "Because I do love you, Sunshine. With all my heart. And if Bruce has problems with you then you can come and live with me and we'll give Nightwing a partner, hmm?"

Damian made a soft cooing sort of noise and buried himself deeper into Dick's embrace, pulling the covers tighter around them both. "Why do you call me Sunshine?" Damian asked after a long and comfortable silence.

Dick smiled sleepily. "Bruce used to call me that." He revealed softly. "When I first came to live with Bruce, I was eight years old and Batman was a very different character then. He used to say I showed him the light, like a ray of sunshine." he laughed softly and Damian scoffed.

"That is very…" he trailed off not sure how to describe what he thought.

"Cheesy?" Dick suggested. Damian hummed an affirmative and Dick pressed another kiss to his cheek. "I used to think so too, but I understand now. You're my little ray of sunshine Dami." he teased softly.

Damian huffed but didn't remove his face from his brother's neck. "I'm glad you're my brother." he whispered.

"I'm glad too, Sunshine." Dick whispered back. "Now go to sleep Dami." With Dick running a hand slowly and methodically up and down his spine Damian was slowly lulled into a deep sleep. Once he was sure the boy was asleep, Dick turned his sleepy gaze to where his adoptive father was skulking behind the door. "If you turn him away or treat him callously, I will take him with me. You know that don't you?"

Bruce nodded, eyes fixed on his youngest son's sleeping face, so innocent and naïve. "I know." He whispered as he turned on his heel and padded back to his own room, dwelling on what he had learned. He was glad that Dick had taken suck good care of his unpredictable child in his absence and was thankful that Dick understood why he had been called 'Sunshine' by his guardian and had a strange feeling that Damian may be adding to his own light and expanding his ray of sunshine. Who knew that having children would have such a good effect on Bruce Wayne?

His own father, Thomas, had called him 'Sunshine' too. He had thought it was cheesy but had adored the name, it made him feel warm inside, like he _was_ a ray of sunshine.

OOOOOOOOOO

So how bad? Too cheesy? I'm working on a few other stories with Damian mostly AU's and this was just one written in about twenty minutes late at night when I was working on developing the relationship between Dick and Damian and any influence Bruce may have had on the two of them.  
R&R please!


End file.
